That Damn Smile
by Lacuna 0323
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is Blind she has no "family" unless you count those people that beat her at home. Natsu Dragneel in "perfect" basically to everybody in the world, besides himself. when they meet up will they be able to mend each other's broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu pov**

She's not perfect, but who is? I mean she's at least perfect to me... and only me. She is mine and only mine. yet... I'm the only one that wants her. why is that? Hell if I know. She's beautiful... the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Inside and out.

HaHaHa, you would think I'm married to the girl or some shit like that but that's not the case. I actually barely speak to my dream girl because I'm scared. Scared you say to talk to a girl pathetic. Well yes, I am scared to talk to a girl I'm scared that she's not everything I hoped she would be.

Lucy Heartfilia I was scribbling on my math test... Again.

"Natsu Dragneel I don't recall you changing your name to LUCY HEARTFILIA" Mocked my Irritating math teacher Macao.

Shit... this is so embarrassing good thing she's not in this class to see the look on my face. Not that she would be able to see it anyways cause well... She can't see anything. I know what you're thinking what do you mean she can't she anything! Yes, Lucy Heartfilia is blind but that doesn't change the way I feel about her. It's actually one of the reasons I like her so much. She unique. Special. One-of-a-kind. She's not like other girls at my school or even in my city. And in the city of Magnolia if you're different you're weird. If you're weird you get bullied. Lucy is different... know what I mean. SO... when she gets bullied I get all fired up! Now, this is how I fell in love with her the story is really just her giving me her gratitude and me going all goo-goo eyes for blondie.

 _One Month ago_

 **third person pov**

"Ple-please stop!" was what Natsu heard on his way home being the curious man that he is he obviously traveled to where he heard the pained sound of a girl and men laughing hysterically. Even though he was a bit dense he knew shit what about to go down.

"I'm s-sorry" the defenseless girl cried again

"shut the fuck up. why don't you go kill yourself? we don't have space in this city for weirdos like you", one of the men shouted.

That's when Natsu appeared in the dark ally with the men and the girl.

"What the hell is going on here" yelled the pink I mean Salmon haired boy. No. Man.

"Go fuck off and mind your business pinky", shouted the same man who yelled at the girl. Natsu supposed he was the leader of this whole little thing.

Natsu didn't want to talk and he hated being made fun of because of the color of his hair. There were only three guys Natsu could easily take care of them and ooh were they in some deep SHIT.

Natsu didn't play any games as he went to punch the guy who had called him pinky. He was too fast the other guys couldn't stop him so Bam! Strait in the jaw. 1 down 2 to go see Natsu could do the math. the one with the black hair pulled out a pocket knife and tried to stab Natsu. Natsu grabbed the skinny one with the knife and tossed him at the fat one which obviously had no effect on the fat one but only sumo wrestlers are good fat fighters so Natsu kicked that one right in the gut. Ouch. All three down like that.

Natsu looked at the pretty blonde on the floor holding onto to her knees. A slight blush appeared on his face as he looked and her pink panties then turned his head feeling guilty. he then realized she was looking at absolutely nothing. 'What the hell' he thought. He put his hand on her head to signal her that she was now safe. she looked up but not directly at Natsu. She looked as if she was looking for him as if she wasn't right on his face!

"oi, blondie what ya looking for" Natsu spat," a thank you would be nice."

She then stopped shivering. she got up, brushed off her skirt and that's when Natsu realized she had the same uniform as the girls at his school. wait a sec... oh. That's right she must attend Fairy tail high. That's strange he's never seen that girl before.

"Uh I'm very sorry sir", whispered the strange girl who still didn't make Eye contact with the male standing in front of her, "thank you for saving me" said the girl as a cute smile appeared on her face, which made Natsu's heart flutter a little and his cheeks tinted rosy pink.

"Hey um no problem blondie do-don't mention" He mentally cursed himself for sounding so stupid around such a cutie.

"Blo-blondie?" she questioned

"yeah, you have blonde hair soo... um I mean if you don't want me to call you th-"

"NO!" interrupted the beautiful blonde. "you could call me that if like I umm just forgot my hair was blonde" she quickly reassured the boy

"Uh I always heard blondes were ditzy but I didn't think they could forget their hair color" He laughed

"Hey!" the girl shouted she then smiled, "I've never seen my hair or anything at that", she said knowing she would soon scare her new "Friend" away.

"Wait what are yo-"

"I'm blind!"

"I knew he'd leave" The girl muttered to herself as she heard no sound coming from the direction she thought he was in.

"What ya talking about. Why would I leave" he said then he realized she was all bruised up

Lucy's eyes widened "We-well I'm blind" she stuttered

"Sooooo"

"Thank you for accepting me," she said as she bowed and gave him a peck on the cheek. His face turned dark red. He lifted her off her feet which shocked her.

"No prob. blondie, where ya heading", he said as he made his way out the dark alley.

"well um h-home but you don-"

"shut-up I'm taking you home no objections," he said cutting her off, "plus, you're way too bruised to be walking.

Lucy directed him to her apartment building while she snuggled into his solid chest enjoying the warmth. Natsu, of course, blushed at her actions; thank god she couldn't see him.

"is this it," he said

"well, I guess so", she said as her smile faded away, "by-"

"I'm coming in idiot," he said harshly," you're gonna need help with your bruises".

"Hey! don't call me an Idiot. but I guess you can come in", she said happily that she wouldn't be losing her new friend yet.

He cleaned her cuts and in return, she made him a meal. He learned she was an aspiring author. Natsu didn't really care though he hated reading or learning at that. Still, he decided to at check it out and he did. He loved her book he hated reading but he loved reading HER book. He hated learning unless her was learning more about HER.

Natsu couldn't lie he was a bit surprised when she said she was blind but he could care less. There was something about her he couldn't pass up this chance to learn more about this girl.

Natsu and Lucy became friends a very quickly finding out that even though she was blind she was just as awesome as him(Mabey even more). He loved that about her. and he loved her, he just had to get her. BE A REAL MAN!


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu P.O.V.

Man, I really need to tell her how I feel. I've been avoiding my dream girl for a week now cause I'm A little pussy. But, Honestly, I'm scared to ruin my relationship that I have with her here already. She's pure, beautiful, and, her smile brightens up my day. What if I never see that beautiful smile again?

I'm currently spying on the MY blonde beauty as she enjoys her braille book that she's reading in the school library. Walk up to her be brave; it's usually never this hard to get a girl they just faint over me, but everyone knows lucy is different. I haven't exactly been avoiding I just stalk her... not weird at all. I shouldn't be gawking at her body like this but her tits look so huge in the school uniform. Curse that perverted Makorav! Not to mention her ass looks great in that little skirt that showed those perfect rounded asscheeks when she went to grab her braille pen.

Perfect red lacy panties just for me. I can't resist her anymore.

"hey Lucy", I said startling her out of her own little world.

"Na-Natsu?" she questioned with the cutest face ever! God, I love when she says my name.

"uh yea, that's me", I said sheepishly.

BOING

A hug? she hugged me this must be the greatest day of my life the girl of my dreams hugging m- what are these round squishy things on my stomach. 1...2...tities! so soft

"Where have you been I've been looking- " she sighed, "you know what I mean.", she said as a cute pout formed on her face

*BLUSH*

Jesus christ! someone help why does she do things to me.

"sorry I've been relly busy you know trying to learn how to take over Dragneel inc. is quite time consuming " I said

"oh," she seemed sad.

"but, you always come before business Luce," I said while patting her head she smiled. "have you been writing your book?"

"yes, but I miss your warmth"

I blushed really hard

"you know, Natsu..." she said, " I can't see colors but if I could, I think you would be red"

"and whys that?" I questioned

"well, red is the color of fire. Right?", she questioned

"yeah," I said.

"well, you're warm very warm, like fire", she said as both our cheeks tinted rosy pink.

"Tha- thanks", he said

"but", she paused and placed her hand and in mine, " fire can burn too and can be very painful. Would you burn me?". She questioned.

"Lucy, you're the smartest person I know so why would you ask such a dumb question", her eyebrows furrowed," I would never do anything to hurt you. I'll protect you with my life", I said determinedly. then I realized what I just said and my whole face went red, as well as hers.

"Natsu? Can you put my hand on your cheek" she asked

"Um s-sure", I said and place her tiny soft hand on my pink cheek. she caressed my cheek and kissed it. Wait. she kissed me. Lucy Heartfilia kissed my left cheek! Yes! WooHoo!

"you're a great friend Natsu," she said and smiled. Friend, I'm just a friend to her, "you're rich, handsome charming and you probably get tired of people asking you this question" she took a deep breath it's coming!

"would you like t-to be m-my b-b-BESTFRIEND" she shouted.

"what! are you fucking kidding me", She looked terrified. Shit, I scared her. Her eyes are starting to water don't cry.

She's crying. Someone help. "Lu-lucy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I stammered. She was starting to panic so I hugged her. She calmed down and snuggled in my chest.

"I really didn't mean to scare you I was just expecting for you to say something different", I said.

she stopped crying, "well, what did you think I was gonna say?" She questioned.

I blushed like a madman trying to find my words," we- well um I-I Don't know?".

"Natsu", she said sternly," you're not making any sense".

"I know but I can't tell you", I said

"is this why we can't can't be best friends; you can't tell me your secrets", she said

"no Lucy we can't be best friends because I want to be M-more than best friends", I shouted

"Best friends forever?"

"No god damn it! I wanna be your fucking boyfriend and I want to get married and have kids and buy a nice house with you and I want lucy Heartfilia to be mine forever" I yelled off the top of my lungs. she looked flabbergasted. Why did I say that? Then her lips stretched into a wide beautiful smile that made my day.

"why didn't you just say that silly, of course, I'll be your girlfriend", she said grinning like a mad man," I-I didn't think you liked because I'm different you know?" she said. My heart skipped a beat.

"no idiot that's why I like so much cause you're different and intriguing like that book you're writing," I said softly. "so um wanna snuggle?" I said blushing

"of course and don't call me an idiot, butt head," she muttered

"nice insult," I said as I sat down leaning on a bookshelf and snuggled my adorable little angel in my chest. (more like she snuggled me with her soft, squishy rack that I just have the urge to grope).


End file.
